


pinaglihi sa clingwrap

by missbirdie (matchagreentear)



Series: landian verse 2018 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, clingy luhan
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchagreentear/pseuds/missbirdie
Summary: Hindi naman sa gusto niyang pigilan si sehun in the midst of his success, pero sobrang, sobrang mamimiss lang naman niya ‘to dahil 1 and half months din siyang mawawala sa piling ni luhan. ganyan siya ka-clingy.





	pinaglihi sa clingwrap

**Author's Note:**

> a new series! i'm trying to beat a creative slump so sana this works. huhu i'm thirsty for kilig from my ult otp, sana kayo din. sana dumami din tagalog fics for selu! hihi. 
> 
> written in lapslock kasi sobrang sabog na me. unbeta-ed. and i hope you like it!

dahil  may katagalan na rin na panahon ang nakalipas since huling umalis ang kanyang boyfriend para sa trabaho, pakiramdam ni luhan ay ito na ang parusa niya for the few times na nakakalimutan niyang iabot ang bayad niya sa jeepney at napapa-123 ng hindi sadya. hindi naman sa gusto niyang pigilan si sehun in the midst of his success, pero _sobrang, sobrang_ mamimiss lang naman niya ‘to dahil 1 and half months din siyang mawawala sa piling ni luhan. ganyan siya ka-clingy.

 

“sehunnieee…” ang pag-whine ng binata sa kawalan. katabi niya ang colleague who immediately gave him comforting pats on the back. si yixing, na nakasabay niya lang sa interview noon and now his number-1-happiness-benefactor _*slash*_ best friend, ay agad namang nag-share ng word of reassurance na babalik naman ang boyfriend niya and hindi naman forever mawawala ito.

 

hindi pa din natanggal ang pout sa pink, plump lips ng ating baby luhan. kita sa mga mata nito ang matinding pagkalungkot dahil 2 days nalang ay aalis na ang kanya jowa. “anong gagawin ko pag-alis niya, xing?” tanong nito, voice laced with misery talaga.

 

“edi magpa-party tayo! tapos gagala, tapos kakain ng masarap, tapos matutulog. nako, lulu napakadami ng pwedeng gawin~ okay? okay!” ang ngiti ni yixing ay sadya talagang nakaka-brighten ng araw ng kahit sino.

 

at kahit na may pag pout pa din sa kanyang mala-baby face, tumango nalang si luhan sa mga planong ni-ready ng kanyang best friend while his jowa isn’t around.

  


 

xxx

 

 

kahit ‘di alintanang labag sa kalooban ni luhan tulungan ang boyfriend sa pag-impake ng mga gamit nito, maingat pa din niyang tinupi ang mga polo shirts at slacks ni sehun. kanina pa siya nagpipigil ng tears kasi tomorrow is the day! at kahit ano pang gawing pag-suyo sa kanya ng jowa niya, he just can’t stop feeling lonely already. oo na, siya na ang dakilang clingy! siya na ang pinaglihi sa clingwrap! pero it’s so sad talaga! hindi niya mayayakap si sehun ng 1 and half months! hindi niya mafe-feel ang mga bisig niya! hindi niya makakatabi sa pagtulog! huhu.

 

“sehunnie, wag ka nalang kaya umalis?” ayan na naman ang super pout ng ating baby luhan. maski sino pa ay hindi makakawala sa kamandag ng kanyang ka-cutan. ‘di rin mapigilan ng isa pang binata na yakapin ito at paulanan ng kisses sa mukha. kung papapiliin lang siya ay hindi na rin sana gusto ni sehun umalis pa, pero kailangan. at makakatulong din naman ‘to para sa future nilang dalawa.

 

after all, nag-promise siya kay luhan na he’ll give him the best wedding and best life ahead. at ang makukuha niyang raise after this trip will be enough para ma-secure ang hinaharap sa kanila.

 

“baby,” simula ni sehun. nakayakap na naman sa kanya si luhan as if ‘di na ito magle-let go forever. “sandali lang naman ako mawawala. kayang kaya mo yan, hmm?” pag-comfort nito, habang hinaplos haplos ang buhok ng kasintahan.

 

kahit na tumango si luhan ay nandoon pa din ang pag-nguso ng kanyang mapupulang labi. “mamimiss kita. sobra, sobra.” paalala ulit niya.

 

sa gayon ay bumitaw si sehun sa yakap ng kasintahan at tumungo sa kanilang cabinet saka linabas ang isang box na naka-wrap in brown recycled paper. iniabot ito kay luhan with a small smile on his face. “ito, bukas ko pa sana ibibigay sayo yan kaso baka mas lalong ‘di na ako makaalis.”

 

kinuha ito ni luhan at yakap yakap na nag-thank you sa regalong natanggap. “ano ‘to? bagong tv?” biro niya bago alog-alugin ang box. silang dalawa ay natawa nalang sa kalokohan ni luhan.

nang lumalim pa ang gabi ay walang ibang tunog na bumalot sa katahimikan kundi ang mga halinghing ng magkasintahan, at ang hindi mapigilan pag-ungol ng ating baby luhan. shreppe. ganun talaga pag mawawala ng may katagalan si future mister.

 

 

 

xxx

 

 

 

“mag-iingat ka dun ha.” paalala ni luhan again, kahit mga 10 times na niyang sinabi bago pa sila makadating sa airport. yakap yakap na naman niya si sehun like a koala bear kahit may bitbit nang bag at maleta ang boyfriend niya. hindi na alintana ni sehun ang kabigatan ng dala-dala dahil mas nakatuon ang focus niya sa jowang paiyak na (naman).

 

“baka madaming chix dun, wag na wag kang titingin ah! pumikit ka! ganyan!” kinover ni luhan ang mga mata ng binata to make his point. ito naman ay kinatawa ni sehun at tinanggal ang kamay ng kasintahan dahil kamuntikan na silang dalawa ma-outbalance.

 

“yes po, bossing. ikaw lang ang chix na titingnan ko. promise.” bumitaw na si luhan at nagpaalam na for the last time dahil kailangan pa ni sehun mag check-in, at kahit na maganda sana kung ‘di na siya aalis, ay important din ito for him. so, support support nalang tayo dito.

 

“wag mo kalimutan buksan yung gift ko sa’yo, ah. i love you, my baby deer!” bati neto bago tuluyang pumasok sa loob boarding area.

 

nag-aalala namang nakatingin ang ate guard sa ating baby luhan dahil namumula na ang eyes, nose, and lips nito sa kakaiyak. paunti-unting hikbi na din ang kumakawala sa kanya, so medj pinagtitinginan na din siya ng ibang tao sa airport. stay strong tayo luhan, uuwi din si daddy sehun. :(

 

nang makauwi ay diretso naman siya sa kwarto para buksan ng gift sa kanya ng kasintahan. sa cover ay may nakadikit na picture nila noong nagdate sila sa dog cafe along katipunan.

 

 _‘so that you have something to remember me by.’_ ang caption nito.

 

pagkabukas niya ay tumambad ang sandamakmak na mementos nila simula pa noong una silang magkakilala ni sehun. mga love letters, ticket sa sinehan, resibo ng restaurants, at pictures they took during their old dates; noong uso pa ang diet sa kanila at sobrang patpatin pa nilang dalawa. pati picture ni sehun pre-gold’s gym membership niya ay nandoon din. luhan couldn’t help the laughter bubbling in him. nakita niya pa yung picture niya on their date na parang pinanligo niya yung hairspray sa sobrang tigas at tayo ng buhok niya. parang ang sarap lang niyang kalbuhin, ganon.

 

nandoon din yung mga lumang love letters at notes nila para sa isa’t-isa. sobrang baduy pa ng mga pick-up lines na pinagsusulat ni sehun for him. _‘anong height mo? paano ka nagkasya dito sa puso ko?’ ‘itim na nazareno ka ba? pahalik naman…’_

 

tila nawala na ang kalungkutan at pangungulilang nafeel niya since last week pa at natawa na lamang siya habang binabasa ang mga sulat inside.

 

nandoon din ay isang maliit na red box. napailaliman ng mga papel at pictures. nang buksan niyang ito ay namangha sa ganda ng bracelet na nakasilid sa loob. silver cartier ito at may partner na dark gray beaded bracelet. kasama nito ay may short letter:

 

 

> baby, pag nalulungkot ka, tignan mo nalang ‘tong pictures natin noon. sandali lang naman ako, and i’ll be back before you know it. sana ma-enjoy mo your time alone, at pagbalik ko, sosolohin na ulit kita. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> ito muna ang i-iiwan ko sa’yo. sa susunod, singsing na yan.
> 
>  
> 
> i love you. 14344. italy. holland. yemen.
> 
> sehun

 

‘di alam ni luhan kung matutuwa ba siya o iiyak (na naman) dahil sobrang lucky niya kay sehun. tatalunin na niya yung fountain sa okada dahil sa waterworks niya.

 

kinuha niya ang cellphone ang nagtype;

 

 

> _pagbalik mo, pakasal na tayo ha? bawal humindi. i miss you already. i love you! ingat ka diyan!_

**Author's Note:**

> ITALY - I Trust And Love You  
> HOLLAND - Hope Our Love Lasts And Never Dies  
> YEMEN - ‘Yugyugan Every Morning, Every Night
> 
> and I, thank you
> 
> for more inquiries and suggestions please comment on the comment section below or pakidala nalang po sa baranggay, charot! sa twt ko nalang @selulavie


End file.
